


Just what the truth is, I can’t say anymore

by hayj



Series: The Love Letter's of Broken People [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I’d never hurt your daughter, don’t you, Miles?” He asks, lowering his voice as he circles his desk laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just what the truth is, I can’t say anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 97 Nights in White Satin by The Moody Blues

"Come!” Bass called out in response to the knock on his door.

 

He heard the door open and boots make their way across the room as he finished reading the report in front of him, laying it aside, turning his attention to the soldier in front of him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“This was just delivered at the front gate, Sir.”

 

Bass took the proffered envelope, dismissing the soldier without another glance. Tapping the envelope on his desk, he made his way to the sideboard to pour himself a drink.

 

Making his way back to his desk, he grabbed a letter opener and leaned back in his chair.  

 

Once the letter was open and the envelope lying on the desk, he palmed his drink, sipping at the amber liquor, as he read and re-read the letter.

 

“Send for General Matheson,” he ordered the lone soldier guarding his door before turning his attention back to the paper in his hands.

 

So, Ben knew. Bass had always wondered if he did or not. God knows Rachel would never admit to anything.

 

There were few clues to their location as usual. Somewhere rural could describe anywhere outside of Philly. They’d only assumed that the family was still inside the Republic due to the letters actually arriving, every few months like clockwork. Always general in nature, it appears, as Ben states, that he simply can’t help himself.

 

Bass often wonders what hold the blonde has over these two men. What is it about her that makes them act they way that they do. Ben knows that she came to be with Miles and has moved on, finding another woman to share his life and raise the children. Miles knows that she kept his child from him for years and yet still welcomes her into his bed.

 

It’s the same question that’s plagued him for years now.

 

There’s a cursory knock at the door before it swings open and Miles strides in, unbuttoning his coat. “You bellowed?”

 

“I did no such thing.” Bass says with a wide grin.

 

“Leave us.” He tells the guard, who’s out the door before he can blink.

 

He waits as Miles fixes a drink and takes a seat on the other side of the desk.

 

“This arrived today,” he says, pushing the letter across the desk, watching as Miles picks it up.

 

He holds up a hand when MIles begins to tuck it in his pocket. “No, I want you to read it now.”

 

Miles opens his mouth to say something before promptly shutting it as he sets his glass down. Pulling the paper out, he reads the short missive, his face blanching at one point.

 

“Charlie’s fourteen now, wasn’t she like three the last time we saw her? You know I’d never hurt your daughter, don’t you, Miles?” He asks, lowering his voice as he circles his desk, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

Miles, lips still pursed tightly together, gives a sharp nod, before swallowing down the rest of his drink. He slips the letter back into its envelope and shoves it in his pocket. “If you don’t mind, I’ll head upstairs and deliver this to Rachel.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Bass replies patting the other man's shoulder as he eases back towards his chair. “Oh, Miles,” Bass calls out as the other man reaches the door, “be sure to tell Rachel we’ll have to discuss her accommodations soon If I don’t start getting a little more information. It’s nothing personal, of course.”

 

Miles simply nods his head, before exiting the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

 


End file.
